


V

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Feelings, M/M, Stanford Era, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Read the original work including artHERE





	V

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/90586904840/dean-couldnt-believe-it-he-thought-hed-lost-his)

Dean couldn’t believe it. He thought he’d lost his red plaid shirt back in South Dakota. He never imagined that Sam had taken it, let alone that he’d find him wearing it, fingertips absently running over the soft, worn cotton as he sat studying in the near empty library.

Two years at Stanford and Sam hasn’t let Dean go. He’s kept him close like Dean had only dreamed he would.

Now Dean has his brother shoved up against a metal trolley filled with dusty old books, stripped of his tshirt, jeans shoved down past his knees, rocking his hips fast and deep and drowning in the sound of Sam’s desperate moans of pleasure. The shirt brushes against Dean’s stomach with every bruising thrust. He made sure Sam kept that on.

“You wear this a lot, Sammy, huh? Think about me when you do?”

Sam groans, knuckles turned white as the head of Dean’s cock hits his prostate again and again.

“I just wanted to see you. Didn’t come here to do this…” Dean pants, his words laced with the power of his impending orgasm. “Couldn’t… Couldn’t stop myself when I saw you in my shirt, Sammy. Have you any idea… what you do to me?”

“Dean… Fuck… you gotta touch me. Please.”

“Thought we were done,” Dean says, reaching around Sam’s waist to wrap his fingers around Sam’s cock. “That you’d forgotten bout me.”

Sam arches his back, crying out as Dean continues to pound into him. He’s not even bothering to try to keep quiet anymore.

“Fuck, Dean…. I’m gonna, ah, come…”

“Yeah, me too, Sam. Gonna come all over your back, mark my shirt up real nice for you.” Dean squeezes Sam’s cock tightly and strokes his hand down and then up in time with his own hips. Sam must like what Dean’s saying because the next thing Dean hears is a pained grunt and then Sam is spilling hot and wet over his fist.

“Oh shit, Dean… Do it. Want you to.”

Removing his hand from Sam, Dean pulls out and jerks his own cock furiously, pushing Sam even further forward over the trolley. He positions himself over the plaid covered curve of Sam’s back and drags the tip over the material, the cotton intensifying his over-sensitive skin. He wonders if Sam ever slept with it at night? If he touched himself with it laying over his groin? The images that flood Dean’s brain bring him off harder than he was expecting and he closes his eyes as he stripes Sam’s back with his release.

It takes a few minutes for them both to move away from each other, but they are in public after all, even if the library is so luckily deserted. 

Dean watches Sam from the corner of his eye as they put their clothes back on, not missing how Sam quickly takes off the stained shirt and shoves it into his book bag.

Shifting nervously on his feet, Sam clears his throat.

“Dean? What you said…”

Dean holds up his hand to stop Sam from continuing, but is surprised when Sam suddenly kisses the words from his lips. It’s slow and intense, Sam’s tongue gently coaxing it’s way into Dean’s willing mouth. 

“You’re mine, Dean. Don’t ever, ever, forget it again,” Sam says after he lets Dean catch his breath.

Dean nods and pulls Sam in for another kiss. He knows if he doesn’t leave now he won’t be able to. Either that, or he’ll drag Sam out with him by his hair.

“I just… I fucking miss you.” 

Sam nods and closes his eyes, his forehead resting against Dean’s temple.

I miss you too.

He doesn’t need to say it and Dean shoots him a little smirk before turning to leave.

“Hey, Sammy?” Dean cranes his neck around and winks at the sleeve of the red plaid shirt peeking out of the top of Sam’s bag. “Send me a photo when you decide to wear that again. Gonna look so hot on you, little brother.”

Sam licks his lips, eyes darkening at the thought.

“Yeah… It will.”


End file.
